


Why Did You Made Me Do It?

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Inspired by Addict, M/M, Manipulation, Val is a master manipulator, blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: The aftermath of Val's abuse on Angel
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Why Did You Made Me Do It?

_Oh baby look what you made me do..."_

Once Angel's vision stopped shaking, he felt a warm liquid-y feeling running down the side of his fur. Slowly his hand crept to his face and he noticed blood was oozing out of his cheek. He glanced at the cracked mirror just beside him to notice long claw marks. Covering the side of his face with his hand he gazed up at Val, unable to speak outta shock and fear.

Val towered over him before surprising Angel with a guilty expression, sighing slightly annoyed, "Great.. Now I'm the bad guy.." He said, "Why did you made me do it Angie?"

Angel sat there, his tears mixing with the warm blood dashing down his face as he quietly whispered a "I'm sorry." and looked down. Val leaned in closer to the spider and brushed his fingers against his fur.

"You must understand your actions have serious consequences sugar~" He spoke. His voice while gentle and comforting was laced with poison. Angel silently yelped as Val picked him up bridal style, a big toothy grin spreading across his face, "My Angel cakes... I didn't mean cause you such harm... Don't you know I love you?"

Angel thought it over as quickly as he could... He didn't know the answer to that question. A side of him said Val didn't give a shit about him. Only the money and kinks he brings. If Val truly cared about him then why would he... Why would he... Angel stopped. If Val didn't care then why did he give him everything?

Fame... Drugs... Money.. Sex... It was all his doing from the moment he was damned to Hell.

Angel snapped out of his thoughts the moment he heard Val purr, red smoke emitting from his teeth, filling Angel's vision and nostrils, "Why don't we fix that nasty scar before filming huh sugar?" He paused before asking in a firm voice, "Don't let this happen again... Understood Angie?

Angel sighed deeply before giving his best convincing smile towards Val, "Yes daddy." 


End file.
